


Starmates

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: An Anniversary Present For My Bae, Other, Peepshipping, Preyshipping, Starshipping, Warning: Sappy Love Letter Included In Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: If we're all made from stardust, then are soulmates made from the same star?





	

The first time they meet, it’s under dire circumstances.  Yusei’s world is ending and he has what he knows is his one and only chance to turn things around and save it.  This realization hasn’t fully hit Judai yet.  All he knows is that his friends have been robbed and he’s been trying to track down the thief.

          The time they spend together probably only lasts a few hours but it’s enough to leave a lasting impression on them both.

          When Yusei says his goodbyes to Judai, they shake hands like Yusei normally would when saying goodbye to a new comrade.  They stood there, hand in hand, for a moment too long.  Neither of them could let go.  There was a spark between them, something electric that flowed between their touch.

          Letting go is harder than it should be but Yusei has places to be, or rather, times to be.  His friends are probably getting worried, he needed to go back to his own time and his own life.  Judai winks at him once before he disappears into the night.  Leaving Yusei with a playful smirk that has Yusei laying awake in bed when he finally makes it home.

          Yusei knows it isn’t logical to believe in meeting him again but he has hope.  Somehow that hope pays off when he meets Judai again ten years later.

          He’s older, of course, he has another ten years on Yusei.  Yusei can see that in the creases along Judai’s face.  Laugh lines and the beginnings of crow’s feet.  He’s older but still so young at heart.

          Yusei isn’t sure what kind of relationship they have.  Judai only drops by every once in awhile.  He’s a free spirit at heart and Yusei knows he’s happier when he’s out roaming the world rather than being trapped here in Neo Domino.  Yusei doesn’t have the same spirit he does, he’s happier here doing his work to repair and improve the mess of his father and those that were also forgotten.

          When Judai was here, Yusei felt a sense of warmth and ease.  He felt happier, like the burdens were lifted off his shoulders.  When Judai was gone, he left behind a warmth that could hold Yusei over until they could meet again.

          The meetings don’t last.  Time and stress wear people out, neither of them are immune to that.  Eventually, there comes a time when Judai stops visiting.  Yusei doesn’t need to be informed to know that Judai is no longer around.  He’s gone and Yusei can accept that.  One day soon, he’ll be gone too.

          Deep down he knows they’ll meet again.  He doesn’t feel as if he has lost anything but he still mourns and grieves until the day he passes too.

 

* * *

   


The first time they meet, they’re on opposing sides of a war.  This war had bred, birthed and raised them to hate each other and that hate courses through their veins as they glare at each other.

          They fight, Shun wins once and then he loses the next battle.  They’re both scarred from both battles, both mentally and physically.

          Forgiveness isn’t easy but it comes without warning.  Shun can’t hate Sora, as much as he tries.  He feels bad for the tiny soldier, too young and too small to fight in a war that even adults couldn’t handle.

          He panics when he sees Sora hurt.  He blames the brotherly side of him for it.  He runs to Sora every time he gets hurt.  Sora’s tough, diligent, hard to crush, but Shun still worries.  He doesn’t want the little Fusion duelist to get hurt, even if they were supposed to be enemies.

          In the end, Shun isn’t sure how they stopped being enemies.  He isn’t even sure how they became friends.  It seemed so unlikely when they first met.  Yet, somehow, they end up setting aside that animosity in place of being friends.

          Or so it seemed… They were friends for the length of what was around five years before that blossomed into a more intimate relationship.  It only takes another two years before they’re married and settling down.

          Shun is… happy again.  He hasn’t felt happiness in so long.  Sora brings a warmth into his life, a bright, beaming light and a fire inside Shun’s core.  Sora chases away the aching loneliness and cold.  Sora gives him a purpose, a reason to wake up every morning and a reason to go to bed every night.

          Still, they were only human.  Age wears them both out and before Shun knows it, they’re both well into old age.  He’s not ready to say goodbye.  He’s not ready to let go.  He could live more than a thousand lives with Sora but he would never be satisfied.  He wanted Sora, now and forever.

          They were soulmates.  Shun could feel that every time he looked into Sora’s all too familiar eyes and saw worlds and lives they had led together.

          “I’ll find you again,” Shun promises, kissing Sora’s withered but still rounded cheeks, “I promise,”

          Sora smiles, “I know you will,”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a present for my Honey Bunny on our one year anniversary. Warning, sappy love letter ahead.
> 
> Last year I honestly thought that I would be alone forever. I couldn’t see a happy future in my life. I knew you had to be out there somewhere… I begged whatever greater power that be to please bring you into my life because I was so tired of being alone.
> 
> I’ve always admired you. I started writing again because I wanted to see if I could impress you. You’re always reminding me that you love my writing and that keeps me going.
> 
> You’ve always been nice to me. You’ve always been supportive.
> 
> When I confessed to you last year, I was really scared. I was afraid I would scare you away. I lost so much sleep. Whenever we talked that week before I confessed, it felt like we were already lovers. I was so scared, I had to close my eyes to sent you that message. For some reason, you accepted me and here we are, on the anniversary of that.
> 
> I was scared that my limitations would hurt us but you’ve been so gentle and understanding. We’ve always been able to talk things out and fix things. 
> 
> My fingers fit between yours, and yours fit between mine. Your cuddles make all the bad go away.
> 
> I can’t put all my feelings into words or actions or gestures. I just hope you know how much I love you.
> 
> ~ Your Shun/Yusei <3


End file.
